The Battle at the Black Gate Revised
by SONofAPOLLOx
Summary: A war is starting at the Black Gate, and Legolas needs help. James and the camp go to Middle-Earth, but will they survive and win? Or will they die trying? Read to find out. After the Labyrinth, but before TLO. Please R&R! Chapter 1 is posted.


**(A/N: Well, this is my revised version of The Battle at the Black Gate. I thank everyone who read it. Please enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lord of the Rings or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. James is mine though.**

**The Battle at the Black Gate (Revised)**

**Chapter 1: The Elf Camp**

* * *

**Point of View:**

**James Star**

A loud drumming sound woke me up from my sleep. BOOM! BOOM! The sound echoed all over the area. It was the sound of the Uruk-hai drums. I quickly strapped my daggers onto my waist and my quiver onto my back. I grabbed my bow and exited my tent. A few hundred yards away were the Uruk-hai. The orcs had ugly faces, muscular arms, and huge, beefy hands. I quickly got out an arrow and fitted it onto my bowstring. I aimed at their neck; if I shot their armor, it would do nothing. The Uruk-hai were closing in, and I released. The arrow met its mark, and shot one of the orcs in the neck. The monster roared in pain and fell to the ground. I released arrow after arrow, but soon I had run out. I dodged a slash from a sword and unsheathed my two daggers. I slashed and stabbed, but I knew I couldn't hold them for long. Soon, I would have to fall. And I was right. An orc kicked me to the ground and was about to stab me. But before he did, an arrow was released and it shot the beast in the neck. It groaned in pain and fell next to me. The other Uruk-hai hissed in anger. I looked behind and saw an army of elves. All riding horses and carrying a bow. They were ready to fire another volley of arrows.

"Fire!" the leader ordered. The elves released and many of the Uruk-hai was killed. If the Uruk-hai stayed, they would have no chance of winning. They roared, wanting revenge, but retreated. I stood back up and the leader of the elves galloped towards me.

"Hello friend, I am Castien. Legolas wishes to see you," Castien said. "Come, ride my horse." He helped me got onto his huge horse and he galloped away.

After thirty minutes passed, we had arrived at a forest. It was night time and the stars were splattered all across the sky. The trees glowed faintly and the fountains poured at glittering water. Tents were scattered all over the forest.

"This is the elf camp," Castien said. "Legolas is in the biggest tent. Come, I shall show you." Castien silently walked away, and I followed. Soon, we arrived at Legolas' tent. It was at least two times bigger than the other tents. Anyway, the leader elf opened the flap and let me enter. In front of me was a big desk, and the Prince of Mirkwood. I bowed down, but Legolas protested, "You do not need to bow, my friend." I quickly stood back up. Legolas chuckled and asked, "Do you know why I brought you hear?" I shook my head, "No, Legolas."

"It is because a war is starting, and we decided to attack them at the Black Gate," Legolas answered. "The Uruk-hai has been raiding towns and elf forests. And we need Camp Half-Blood to help us."

"I will go right away," I replied. Legolas nodded, "Gandalf has made a portal that will lead to Camp Half-Blood. No one has tested it yet, so I do not know if it will work." I smiled, "Its fine, Legolas. Where is the portal?"

"Follow me," Legolas said, getting up from his chair. He exited the tent and I followed. Soon we had arrived at the portal. It was a swirling green circle.

"Are you ready?" Legolas asked. I nodded, a bit nervous.

"Go," the elf ordered. I leaped into the portal and I fell onto the ground, I looked around and I saw my camp. It was night time, so no one was awake. Behind me, the portal was closing. When it fully disappeared, I waved my hand wear the portal was. Nothing happened. I shrugged and walked to the Big House. Peleus was sleeping, smoke pouring out of his nose. I petted his head and continued walking. In a minute, I got to the Big House and entered. In front of me were Chiron and Dionysus, playing a last minute pinochle. Both of them looked at me when I opened the door.

"James, how did you get here?" Chiron asked in a surprised tone. "I thought you were at Middle-Earth."

"Gandalf made a portal," I answered. "Its late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"No one won yet, James," Chiron replied. "It's been all ties."

"And we're not sleeping until I win," Dionysus growled.

"I haven't been able to teach archery today, Jennie had to," Chiron said. "Well, you should get some sleep, James."

"But a war is starting in Middle-Earth," I said.

"A war?" Chiron asked. I nodded, "Legolas needs our help. Shouldn't we go?"

"We will go, but I might be a little late. I have to get my other centaur relatives," Chiron informed me.

"But when should we leave to Middle-Earth?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, now get some rest." I nodded and walked away. While I was walking towards my cabin, I heard Dionysus bellow, "_Di Immortales! _Not another freaking tie!" Some of the cabin lights went on. The cabin counselors came out wondering what happened. Some of them greeted me.

"Hey James!" Annabeth called, running towards me. "How was Middle-Earth?" I shrugged, "It was okay."

"But there were elves," Annabeth said. "I love the elves. There so kind." I chuckled, "Well, good night Annabeth."

"Good night." I walked away and went to my cabin. No one was awake. I sighed and placed my weapons on the floor. I climbed into my bed and the other counselors went back to their cabins. For some reason, the portal made me feel tired, so I fell asleep quickly.

**(A/N: Well, it was sort of short, but I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I'm only keeping the old Battle at the Black Gate because I have to use it to refresh my memory. Anyway, I hope you didn't find this chapter boring. Please review! Thanks!)**

**-APOLLOxx0909**


End file.
